Vertical axis wind turbines are used to generate rotational power from wind. These turbines are much more compact than traditional horizontal axis turbines and operate irrespective of the wind direction. One drawback of vertical axis wind turbines is that high pressure from the wind that impacts the turbine vanes on the windward side results in a low pressure on the leeward side. This low pressure restricts operation of the turbine and lowers the efficiency of the turbine.
It would be beneficial to develop a vertical axis wind turbine system that reduces inefficiencies in the turbine.